


То, что можно исправить

by Catwolf



Series: Незабытая любовь [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Het and Slash, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Pre-Het, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Йен и Микки вместе отбывают пожизненное заключение. Лип приезжает на свидание к брату и сталкивается с Мэнди — сестрой Микки, девушкой, которую так и не смог забыть.





	То, что можно исправить

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после 6 серии 9 сезона. Срок заключения Йена и Микки увеличен до пожизненного.

— Мэнди?..  
Лип сглатывает, не смея верить своим глазам. Так же, как когда увидел Мэнди в прошлый — и, как он думал, последний — раз. Утром, в доме Галлагеров.  
Приехала повидаться, с деланным равнодушием бросил тогда Йен. Да, джип её. Работу нашла.  
В глубине души Лип был уверен: Йен до сих пор считает его виновным в том, что Мэнди спуталась с мудаком Кеньяттой и уехала с ним в Индиану. Нет, Йен ни разу не обвинил его вслух, но Лип достаточно хорошо знал своего брата. Укор читался в его глазах, голосе, выражении лица.  
Пусть Йен и был стопроцентным геем, но к Мэнди всегда испытывал тёплые чувства. Особенные. Как к одной из сестёр — если не больше.  
Может, это потому, что Йен всегда любил брата Мэнди, Микки? Даже тогда, когда пытался отрицать эту любовь перед всеми — включая самого себя?  
Что ж. В глубине души Лип и сам винил себя в отъезде Мэнди.  
Но хули, что он должен был ей сказать? Он ведь пытался её отговорить. Они вроде помирились, снова трахнулись… Лип сказал Мэнди, что она замечательная девушка, самая лучшая и красивая, что заслуживает гораздо большего, чем Кеньятта и чистка сортиров в Индиане…  
Да, потом Мэнди ляпнула, что любит его. А он не ответил. Но это ведь было обычное признание во время траха, верно? Обычно такое говоришь, не дав себе труда задуматься, — и не вспоминаешь наутро.  
Она согласилась увидеться с ним на днях — так почему уехала? Молча, не объяснившись, соврав, что они ещё встретятся — вскоре?  
А потом, долгие месяцы спустя, когда они случайно столкнулись у него дома, Мэнди была на джипе. В дорогом пальто.  
Нашла работу, сказал Йен.  
От Кеньятты, скорее всего, тоже ушла. Хоть это хорошо.  
Иногда Мэнди снилась Липу. Из всех его многочисленных женщин, ни с одной из которых так и не сложилось, — только она.  
И вот она здесь. Уже не в элегантном светлом пальто — в простых джинсах и свитере, снова с чёрными волосами. Более похожая на себя прежнюю, совсем юную… и в то же время непохожая.  
Они оба здесь. В зале для общих свиданий.  
В тюрьме, где сидят Микки и Йен — оба.  
Навсегда.  
Во рту горько и сухо. Чертовски хочется выпить — но Лип знает, что нельзя. Хотя, может, и выпьет… немного.  
Или не немного. Может, снова сорвётся.  
Пожизненное. Его рыжему братишке, когда-то мечтавшему попасть в Вест-Пойнт, влепили пожизненный срок.  
И Микки, любви всей его жизни, тоже.  
У Йена право на досрочное освобождение — через двадцать лет. Липу это кажется равноценным пожизненному заключению — да и самому Йену тоже.  
Правда, Йен, похоже, не жалеет. Может, из-за своей болезни — но скорее из-за того, что попал в одну камеру с Микки.  
— Мэнди?.. — повторяет Лип и делает шаг навстречу привставшей со стула девушке. Какую-то долю секунды кажется, что она сейчас развернётся и уйдёт в другой угол зала, — но Мэнди дёргает одновременно плечом и углом губ. Типа приветствие.  
Не понять, рада она с ним столкнуться или предпочла бы никогда не видеть.  
— Ты к Йену? — в голосе равнодушие. Показное или настоящее?  
— Да. Ты к Микки?  
— Ну да. Или к обоим. Хрен знает. Хотела обоих увидеть, но не знала, выпустят ли повидаться — двоих… Ну, раз ты тоже тут, значит, обоих и увижу.  
— Да, — Лип пробует улыбнуться. Мэнди едва заметно улыбается в ответ, но улыбка не затрагивает глаз.  
— Хорошо, что не через стекло, — Мэнди кивает на зал, маленькие столики, стулья у стены. Между столиками, лениво разглядывая посетителей и приведённых к ним заключённых, неспеша прохаживаются охранники. — Можно обняться. Ну, не то чтобы я так уж хотела обниматься с Микки — но…  
— Да почему бы и не обняться, — Лип улыбается шире; хочется зажечь ответную улыбку в её глазах, увидеть прежнюю Мэнди. — С обоими.  
Хорошо, что не через стекло… Его не покидает ощущение, что через стекло они сейчас разговаривают с Мэнди.  
— Когда их приведут уже? — он смотрит на дверь. Мэнди пожимает плечами.  
— Здесь подолгу бывает. Ты в первый раз, что ли? Садись, подождём.  
Садится рядом с ним. Не пытается отсесть — уже неплохо.  
— Я с детства догадывалась, что Микки будет ходку за ходкой лепить, — говорит Мэнди, разглядывая свои лежащие на коленях руки. Ногти накрашены тёмно-фиолетовым лаком. — Но… пожизняка — не ожидала. Блядь.  
При последнем слове в её голосе наконец прорываются эмоции. Хочется обнять, утешить…  
Хочется, чтобы всё было как раньше. Чтобы они не ссорились, чтобы Мэнди не уезжала. Чтобы он сам не был проебавшим свою жизнь алкоголиком — бывших алкоголиков не бывает, как и бывших наркоманов, смирись с этим, блядь, — а Йен и Микки не мотали пожизненный срок.  
— Я от Йена вообще не ожидал, — тихо говорит он вслух, понимая, что право утешать Мэнди объятиями утратил уже давно. — Тем более… неважно. У него через двадцать лет досрочное. Возможно. Я в это как-то и не верю.  
— Он не выйдет, — тихо говорит Мэнди. — Даже через двадцать. У Микки без права на досрочное. Йен не выйдет без него. Я знаю.  
— Да, — так же тихо соглашается Лип. — Да, я тоже так думаю. Разве что… — ему снова удаётся улыбнуться, — разве что Микки опять сбежит. И на этот раз вместе с Йеном.  
Мэнди поднимает голову. В глазах под густо накрашенными чёрной тушью ресницами наконец вспыхивают весёлые искорки.  
— С Микки станется.  
Хочется что-то сказать. Что-то — не про Микки и Йена. Что про них говорить, и так всё понятно. Пожизняк мотать — но зато вместе.  
Зато — вместе…  
Хочется разбить разделяющее их стекло. Их с Мэнди.  
— Ты вернулась в Чикаго? — это единственное, что у него получается спросить.  
Мэнди снова дёргает плечом.  
— Не знаю. Возможно. Хотя — что мне тут?  
Действительно — что ей тут.  
— Йен говорил, что ты нашла работу… — осторожно начинает Лип. Мэнди неожиданно резко вскидывает голову, выдвигает вперёд подбородок; в глазах — вызов и почти злость.  
Почти прежняя. Вот только — не та, которую он пытался пробудить.  
— Эскортессой, — бросает Мэнди, и что-то в груди Липа обрывается тяжёлым холодным камнем.  
— И… до сих пор… работаешь?  
Не отпугнуть. Не осудить.  
Он не имеет права. Никакого. Ни на что.  
— Не совсем, — вызов в глазах гаснет, снова сменяясь равнодушием. — Ну… работаю… но меньше. На себя теперь. Не в фирме. С несколькими постоянными клиентами в основном.  
Постоянными клиентами. Разбить бы им всем рожи, блядь.  
— А ты? — спрашивает Мэнди, и горечь во рту становится острее.  
— А я спился, — он что, говорит с таким же вызовом, как и она? — Ну, не совсем… почти. И всё проебал. Помнишь, ты всегда хотела, чтобы из меня что-то получилось? Так вот — не получилось ни хрена.  
— Может, ещё… — Мэнди бросает взгляд на дверь и прерывается на полуслове. — А вот и они. Оба. Микки и Йен. Пошли к ним, что ли, тут свиданки короткие.  
— Ага, — Лип поднимается со стула, смотрит на две приближающиеся фигуры в жёлтых казённых комбинезонах и снова бросает взгляд на Мэнди. — Слушай… как отсюда выйдем… может, посидим где? В кафешке какой, а?  
— Посидим, — бросает Мэнди через плечо и первой делает шаг навстречу Йену и Микки. — Почему бы и нет.

Они сидят в маленьком кафе, за столиком на улице, под навесом. Прихлёбывают из бумажных стаканчиков дерьмовый кофе.  
— Выпить бы сейчас, — не выдерживает Лип, и Мэнди бросает на него взгляд из-под ресниц.  
— Тебе же типа нельзя, нет?  
— Можно иногда. Немного, — он делает ещё глоток кофейной бурды и невольно морщится. — Блядь. Всегда по несколько дней вынесенный хожу после того, как навещу Йена. Иногда… иногда и срываюсь. В запой. Думаю чуток выпить, а потом… не могу остановиться. Неделю, другую…  
Йен в конце каждой свиданки говорит — постарайся сегодня не пить, лады? Со мной ведь ничего не случилось; всё в порядке, всё так же срок мотаю. По-прежнему с Микки.  
Лип обещает — да, братишка, конечно, я постараюсь. Да, я вижу, что у тебя всё пучком.  
Но потом он уходит — а Йен остаётся там, где им с Микки чалиться до конца жизни. И отобрать у Липа бутылку не может.  
Возможно, конечно, не стоило бы ездить к Йену вообще. Но Лип не в силах отказаться от их нечастых и коротких встреч — и знает, что у Йена тоже никогда не хватит духу это предложить.  
Они братья, блядь. Не видеться больше никогда — хотя бы так, ненадолго, на глазах у охранников, прочих посетителей и заключённых — они не смогут.  
— Тогда за тобой сейчас проследить надо, — Мэнди достаёт сигареты, зажимает одну между накрашенных алой помадой губ, Лип подносит зажигалку. — Есть кому?  
— Да не особо, — он хмыкает. Тоже закуривает, глубоко и с наслаждением затягивается, задерживает в лёгких горьковатый дым. — Всем не до того. Да и что я, ребёнок, чтобы за мной следить?  
— Нет, — Мэнди наклоняется через столик, выпускает дым ему в лицо. — Ты, блядь, сраный алкоголик. Слушай, я в ближайшие пару дней свободна. Хочешь, потусуюсь с тобой. Я понимаю, оно… когда видишь их там, понимаешь, что навсегда… давит. Блядь.  
Тонкие пальцы Мэнди вздрагивают, пепел падает с сигареты мимо пепельницы. Хочется накрыть ладонью её запястье, но…  
Он не имеет права. Больше не имеет.  
— Давит, — соглашается Лип. Снова затягивается, отпивает ещё кофе. — Хуёво всё сложилось, а? Я сраный алкоголик — нет, даже злиться на тебя не буду, всё верно, — Йен и Микки мотают сраный пожизняк…  
— …я — сраная проститутка, — резко заканчивает за него Мэнди.  
— Не говори так, — вырывается у Липа, и она хмыкает.  
— Схуяли? Про тебя правду сказала — вот и про себя тоже.  
— Ты достойна лучшего, — тихо говорит он и понимает, что снова сказал ей ту же чёртову фразу, что и тогда, когда они говорили в последний раз. Избитую, банальную, ничего не значащую фразу.  
Фразу, которая ни хрена не изменила тогда — и не изменит сейчас.  
— Лучшего? — Мэнди заглядывает ему в лицо своими огромными глазищами, и сейчас он явственно видит, что в них светится боль — сквозь тонкую и хрупкую ледяную корочку равнодушия. Показного равнодушия, теперь это ясно. — И чего же, блядь? Большой и чистой любви? Или должности официантки? Так в эскорте, знаешь ли, хотя бы платят больше. А унизить и там, и там могут.  
На несколько секунд воцаряется молчание.  
— Мэнди…  
— Ну?..  
— Я… я правда буду рад, если ты со мной потусуешься. Ну… чтобы я не сорвался, да? Если… если тебе несложно.  
— Сама же предложила, — Мэнди затягивается, стряхивает пепел. — Нет, несложно. Я с радостью.  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Лип, и Мэнди снова хмыкает.  
— Да было бы, блядь, за что.  
Она изменилась. Правда изменилась. Уже не та опасная юная шалава из семьи грёбаных Милковичей — вспыльчивая, сексуальная, везде носящая с собой заточку. Сейчас она взрослее, тише, спокойнее.  
И всё равно — Мэнди.  
Невидимое стекло всё ещё между ними… Лип допивает кофе, зло сминает стаканчик в руке и думает — сейчас или никогда. Или он его разобьёт — или же, блядь, окажется, что оно пуленепробиваемое.  
— Мэнди, — снова вопросительный взгляд из-под накрашенных ресниц. — Я в натуре всё проебал. Да, и я, и Йен, и Микки… Но они хотя бы не проебали любовь. А я — и её тоже.  
— Любовь? — Мэнди пытается усмехнуться, но губы кривятся и дрожат. — Расскажешь?  
Лип тянется через стол. Накрывает её руку своей; тонкое запястье вздрагивает, но не пытается отдёрнуться.  
Стекло рассыпается сверкающими осколками.  
— Расскажу. У нас же есть время, да?  
Под кожей Мэнди, под его пальцами, часто пульсирует жилка.  
— Да сколько, блядь, угодно, — тихо говорит она. — Всё равно как у Микки с Йеном. Считай, тоже пожизняк.  
Лип улыбается и сжимает её руку крепче.  
И думает, что, быть может, порой можно исправить даже то, что проебал.


End file.
